


What it’s all about

by Servena



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy had never really understood what flirting was all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it’s all about

Envy had never really understood what flirting was all about.

Of course over the course of his life he had done his fair share of it. He knew how to tilt his head, how to move his body, how to look at his target in a way that made them do whatever he wanted – well, mostly what father wanted, but it was all the same to him. Men, women, straight or inclined to the same gender, it made no matter as soon as he found out what they liked and adjusted his body and behavior accordingly.

Still, he had never understood how he could bend men and women alike to his will just with a few subtle glances and movements. Envy knew that humans were weak and stupid, but this was nearly too easy. It was almost like they were bewitched.

Well, he knew what to do, he guessed that was all that counted. Although he would like a challenge now and then. Manipulating humans could be pretty boring.

Right now, he was supposed to keep an eye on the fullmetal pipsqueak. They were still not allowed to kill him, so it would just be a dull recon mission. Father wanted to know what he was up to, in case he got himself in mortal anger again. Can't have your sacrifices die before their time.

As Envy stood in front of the mirror, he decided to have a little fun anyway. He could pick a young and beautiful body and just pull the young alchemist's leg a bit. Father never needed to know.

He wondered what the Fullmetal's type was. He had seen him with the mechanic girl with the blond hair and blue eyes. Did he like her? Envy thought she looked bland. Edward surely could do better, looking how he looked.

Or maybe he liked men? Envy hadn't found a hint of that yet, but it was possible. He could even like both. Envy himself didn't really have a preference, but that was mostly because he was equally bored by all humans alike.

Well, he had to start somewhere. So he molded his body into that of a beautiful girl with dark hair, and with a last appreciative look into the mirror he left the room.

 

It shouldn't be this hard. Envy flopped down on the roof and let his legs dangle over the edge. He pulled at his hair in frustration. He had tried almost everything. Edward hadn't so much as looked at the dark-haired girl that handed him flowers in front of the command center, neither had he shown interested in any of his other (rather pretty if he said so himself) impersonations.

Envy had even taken the risk to sneak into the command center disguised as a handsome soldier, thinking Edward may have a thing for uniforms. They had passed in the hallway, but when he had lost his stack of paperwork all over the floor deliberately, the alchemist couldn't even be bothered to help pick them up.

This wasn't right. So what, wasn't Edward interested in anyone? Then all his efforts would be in vain. Or he had some exotic preference that would take ages to figure out, Envy mused.

So. Back to the recon mission then? He groaned. He could already feel the boredom creeping up on him.

“Envy!”, someone called from below.

He leaned forward to look over the edge. The fullmetal alchemist stood below on the empty street, hands resting on his hips, red coat and everything. Envy was more than mildly surprised. “Well, if that isn't the little pipsqueak”, he said.

“Who are you calling so little he can only be seen under a microscope?!”, it sounded furiously from below.

So predictable. Well, he's nothing if not entertaining, Envy thought to himself. He could have a little fun after all. He grinned at that. “How did you find me?”, he asked.

“I try to remember the face of every soldier at the command center”, Edward replied, staring up to him. “Yours wasn’t one of them. You should’ve picked someone familiar.”

I would have, had there been someone handsome enough, Envy thought. He hadn’t dared to impersonate Colonel Mustang, Fullmetal knew him too well. His relationship with the pipsqueak was strained anyway from what he’d gathered.

“Your acting wasn’t quite up to par there as well”, Edward added with a grin.

Envy felt slightly offended. “I’m surprised you followed me alone. Where did you leave your trusty suit of armor?”, he asked mockingly.

Edward folded his arms. “Wouldn't you like to know.”

Yes, as a matter of fact, I would, Envy thought. Or rather, father would. Can't have our sacrifices running around like that. “And what was so important that you followed me here?”, he asked.

“We need to talk”, the alchemist replied, a determined expression on his face.

“Oh, really?” Envy laughed. “What about, pipsqueak?” The alchemist’s face turned a more reddish tone, but this time he didn’t retort. Teasing him sure as hell was fun.

“About your father’s plans. The philosopher’s stones. About what happened in Xerxes 400 years ago.”

“So many questions.” Envy sighed. He moved one hand through his green hair languidly. “Why don’t we make a deal? I tell you something if you tell me something. “

Edward regarded him suspiciously. "Why don't you come down first so we can talk face to face”, he said then.

Envy shrugged. “Fine. But you do know that you will still have to look up to me, right?” The pissed look on Edward’s face made him grin. He stepped off the roof and landed effortlessly on his feet on the street below.

 “So. What do you want to know?”, Edward asked, caution still evident in his voice.

“I just wanted to ask what you are up to, you and your brother”, Envy said casually, like they were just two friends having a chat. One of his hands was moving through his long hair again. He liked his hair. Hell, he liked this body, he had chosen it after all. But the hair especially. He could see Edward’s eyes were following the movement. He certainly was paying attention now, he noted. Interesting.

“Why would I tell you this?” Edward’s arms were still folded. With his red coat and defiant eyes he managed to look impressive even at his size. Or was that because Envy knew full well what he was capable of? He was the youngest state alchemist ever after all.

He shrugged at the question. “I’m going to find out anyway, you might as well tell me now. Besides, I tell you something in return, remember?” His mouth pulled into a smile. He knew how this worked, how to smile and look at someone just _so_. But this time, it felt more like a game, almost effortless.

Edward snorted. “Yeah, like I can trust you that that’s going to happen.”

“Hey, I haven’t lied to you yet”, Envy protested. He hadn’t told him everything, sure, but he hadn’t lied.

“What, are you going to promise me?” Edward raised an eyebrow. Two could play this game apparently.

Envy tilted his head. “Do you want me to?”

Edward sighed. “Fine, whatever. Al and I will travel to Gejba to investigate another lead to the philosopher’s stone. So, are you going to tell me something now?”

“I can tell you your journey is going to be a waste of your time. This guy doesn’t have a real philosopher’s stone.” He smiled. “But knowing you, you’re going to go there anyway.”

“I might”, Edward admitted. “I don’t trust you, remember?” His eyes were shining provocatively.

“Be my guest.” Envy grinned and moved to leave.

“What about Xerxes?”, Ed called after him.

“I think you already figured that one out yourself”, he said without turning around. That was more than he was allowed to admit, but oh well.

He switched shape into someone inconspicuous and stepped out onto the main street full of people. So that's what it’s all about, Envy thought as he disappeared into the crowd. Maybe he understood it after all.


End file.
